1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillating device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known an atomic oscillator that oscillates on the basis of an energy transition of atoms of alkali metal such as rubidium or cesium.
In general, such an atomic oscillator has a highly accurate oscillation characteristic for a longterm. However, a short-term oscillation characteristic is inferior to that of a crystal oscillator.
Therefore, as an oscillating device including such an atomic oscillator, there has been known an oscillating device including an atomic oscillator and an oven controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO). The oscillating device corrects an output signal of the oven controlled crystal oscillator on the basis of an output signal of the atomic oscillator (see, for example, JP-A-2006-314047).
In recent years, in such an oscillating device, it is demanded to further improve the accuracy of the oscillation characteristic while realizing a reduction in size and simplification.